In any collated, multi-page output hard copy, such as from an office printer, facsimile machine, copier, scanner having an automated document feeder, or the like, the end-user often desires an automated stapling or binding of each copy.
Some copiers have a built-in stapler which the end-user loads periodically with metal staples; each copy set, if not too high a stack, is manually aligned and inserted at one corner and the staple is electromechanically driven through the inserted edge or corner. Many high-priced, high-speed, copiers include a fully automated stapling-device, also using metal staples, in conjunction with an automated collator provided for collating and stacking the output. Each of such known apparatus are limited in the type and the position of binding of the copy set.
Adhesive-type binding has also been used to bind sheet media. U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,001 (Holmberg) proposes a prefabricated bindable sheet, with a solvent-activated adhesive on an edge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,356 (Bandy et al.) proposes a pivot-head fluid applicator useful in painting glue strips on web material. Gun-type glue sprayers are often used in medical applications; see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,171 (Coelho et al.). Hot melt glue guns are also known in the art; see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,661 (Otto). Roll-on application of glue for binding books is also known in the art; see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,353 (Ehlermann).
None of the prior art solutions provides a simple method nor apparatus for forming a "liquid staple" in a printer output. There is a need for a more flexible print media binding method and apparatus in a printed stack or copy set output. (The term "copy set" is used hereinafter to designate any stack of two or more sheets output, whether from a printer, facsimile machine, copier, scanner, or the like; no limitation on the scope of the invention is intended by the inventor nor should any be implied.)